paperspleasefandomcom-20200223-history
Day 22
Day 22 is Tuesday, December 14th, 1982 in story mode. Today is a good day to be a civil servant; the inspector can make 30 credits by just sitting back and accepting bribes and selling confiscated merchandise. Gameplay changes *If the inspector chose to adopt his niece at the end of day 21, food expenses go up by 5 credits at the end of the day. * Class 5 apartment may become available at the end of the day if the inspector has already moved to a class 6 apartment Rules in effect Events *If Sergiu is alive (i.e. he did not die in the attacks on day 18 and 21), he comes to talk to the inspector about his experiences in the Six-Year War at the beginning of the day. *The fourth entrant is Filipe Hasse. His papers are valid but he needs his Arstotzka Arskickers pennant back and is willing to pay 10 credits for it. This is purely a choice of conscience and does not affect later events in the game. Hasse can be detained by returning his passport but not the pennant, in which case the inspector gets to keep both the pennant and the money. *The seventh entrant is Jorji Costava. Just like on day 19, his weight does not match his documents as he is trying to smuggle drugs across the border. If interrogated, he once again offers 10 credits for a green stamp. Admitting him leads to a citation. *If the inspector has Danic Lorun's watch (see day 21 for details), the ninth entrant is Kaevink Caullinski who offers to buy it for 10 credits. Selling the watch at this point makes it impossible to unlock the Republian token on day 23. *Day 22 can end in three ways: **Even if the inspector no longer possesses the aforementioned watch, the day will continue until the ninth entrant enters the booth, even if the clock reaches 6pm before that. **If the ninth entrant leaves the booth before 6pm, the flow of entrants will proceed normally until 6pm. **If the ninth entrant leaves the booth before 6pm, the day may end prematurely if a randomly generated smuggler appears, is approved for entry and commits suicide bombing. *If the inspector adopted his niece at the end of day 21, the inspector will receive 100 credits (her mother's savings) at the end of the day. *If the inspector did not adopt his niece at the end of day 21, he is informed that the niece has disappeared. *At the end of the day, the inspector will receive 5 credits for each two entrants detained in the past two days (as per his deal with Calensk). The bonus caps at 30 credits. ''The Truth of Arstotzka'' headlines *''Daring Bike Attack At Grestin Checkpoint! Extremists Growing Bolder - Grestin Like Magnet'' *''Antegrian Whistleblower Arrives - Disappears Immediately'' **Appears if Antegrian whistleblower was allowed to enter on day 21 *''Antegrian Whistleblower Turned Away - Whereabouts Unknown'' **Appears if Antegrian whistleblower was not allowed to enter on day 21 de:Tag 22 Category:Days